Bitter Chocolate
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Sebuah tugas yang ringan bisa sangat menyulitkan jika Hinata harus mengerjakannya bersama 'sang mantan.'/ Saat ia kembali berjumpa dengan sebuah coklat yang sama dengan dua ungkapan berbeda; "Kita putus hari ini."/ "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali bersama?" Namun rasanya tetap sama, coklat pahit seperti sebelumnya.


Sepasang manik itu beradu dengan cakrawala biru. Tenggelam dalam indahnya dunia dengan semilir angin kebisuan yang menyeruak masuk kala jendela kaca tembus pandang itu terbuka. Dalam diam Hinata berusaha menumpuk kembali serpihan kenangannya. Bohong bila kenangan itu bisa dengan mudah ia lepas begitu saja.

Satu helai kelopak sakura dengan jenis yang ia suka tertiup oleh angin hingga sampai di hadapannya. Dari langit biru ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju sebuah pohon sakura besar yang bunganya beterbangan tertiup angin hingga menyerupai hujan salju di bulan Desember.

Langit cerah dan cuaca yang begitu indah tidak sedikitpun mampu membuatnya terlupa akan suatu hal yang tak ingin lagi digalinya. Rasa sakit itu semakin terasa ketika perlahan kenangan yang ditumpuknya berubah menjadi sebuah potongan peristiwa. Menghanyutrkan nalar mengikis logika. Menerka angan merobek asa.

Langit mendung menjadi saksi, betapa pahitnya lelehan coklat yang membalut kenyataan dalam sebuah dusta. Di bulan Oktober semua berakhir. Coklat yang terasa manis berubah menjadi lelehan yang terasa pahit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **© Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Hinata Hyuuga & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B** **itter** **C** **hocolate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sebelas kali berdenting dengan dentingan yang nyaring. Menginterupsi kegiatan guru muda dengan wajah angkuhnya yang harus segera meninggalkan kelas yang seketika saja riuh atas kepergiannya.

Derit kursi tak mampu mendominasi ketika kelas dalam keadaan gaduh seperti sekarang ini. Hinata menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang diisinya seorang diri. Sejenak berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama dalam posisi duduk.

"Haaah melelahkan bukan?" Helaan nafas terdengar jelas dari seseorang yang kini duduk menghadap kearahnya. Seseorang yang menjadi teman baiknya.

"Aku tidak pernah suka dengan matematika." Manik _zamrud_ itu memutar bosan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menimpali, tak banyak kata yang ia lontarkan di setengah hari ii yang telah di lewatinya.

" _Nee_ Hinata, bagaimana dengan tugas yang di berikan oleh Kurenai- _sensei_? Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

 _Gadis ini bercanda._

"Belum. Masih belum."

Hinata menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum melemparkan pandangannya pada objek di tengah ruangan.

"N-nani? Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu Hinata, ayolah jangan kau buang waktumu."

"Kau bercanda Sakura."

Hinata berkata sebelum sepasang mutiaranya ia bawa ke hadapan cakrawala dengan goresan berwarna putihnya. "Ini tidak mudah." Hinata menerawang.

"Oi kenapa kau mengeluh seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mengeluh." Sangkal Hinata cepat.

"Kau melarikan diri."

Hal inilah yang berhasil mengusiknya di sela ketenangan yang ia ciptakan. Membangunkannya dari mimpi biasa yang susah payah di bangunnya. Menariknya pada suatu kenyataan yang berusaha terus di sangkalnya.

Membuatnya kembali menyusun serpihan _pu_ _z_ _zel_ akan masalalunya. Membuka kembali bekas luka lama.

Hanya sebuah tugas yang terbilang sederhana. Mewawancarai seorang pengrajin makanan sebagai Narasumber untuk laporan akhir semester yang harus segera ia selesaikan sebelum Ujian menjelang. Hanya itu, namun kendalanya bukan di situ.

"Aku tidak-"

"Apa?!" potong Sakura dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu menusuk.

"Ya. Aku melarikan diri." Hinata pada akhirnya mengakui.

Dengan satu kali hentakkan Sakura berdiri. Menarik paksa tangan Hinata cepat membuat si empunya sedikit limbung dalam langkahhnya dan tak ada pilihan selain mengukuti dan menurut saja pada sahabatnya yang memang tempramental.

"Uchiha!" Sakura menggebrak meja milik seseorang di tengah ruangan di mmana pemiliknya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar yang seolah mengisyaratkan _'Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan.'_

"Kerjakanlah tugasmu dengan dia!" tunjuk Sakura pada Hinata.

Inilah yang menjadi sumber dari segalanya.

"Apa urusanmu?"

Pertanyaan sinis dengan penuh penekanan membuat Sakura bungkam dalam kemarahan.

Tangannya mengepal dengan tangan yang lain semakin erat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata seolah menjadikannya pelampiasan.

"Hentikan saja Sakura." Hinata melepaskan dengan paksa cengkraman di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kini terasa sakit.

"Biarkan saja. Aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri."

Hinata berujar seraya membalik posisi, bersiap untuk pergi dari ruangan yang mendadak sepi. Tapi baru satu langkah, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Kita akan pergi,"

Pemilik obsidian sekelam malam itu berkata seraya berdiri.

"Sore ini."

Kemudian memandang punggung Hinata yang kembali menjauh tanpa sedikitpun merespon perkataan Uchiha yang kini pada posisinya semula.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata tidak mengerti dan tidak mengira sama sekali bahwa mereka benar-benar pergi. Di trotoar ramai yang di lalui banyak orang dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka juga perlengkapan sekolah yang masih lengkap mereka berjalan pergi dengan bayangan yang semakin meninggi. Tidak ada hal apapun lagi selain sunyi.

Mereka berjalan beriringan namun tak berdampingan. "Kemana kau dan aku akan pergi?" Hinata menghindari kata _'kita'_. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya akan menguburnya bersama masalalu.

"Pengrajin coklat."

Hinata diam tidak menimpali. Tidak mau terlalu larut dalam percakapannya bersama pemuda ini.

Di persimpangan jalan Sasuke mngambil arah kiri. Memasuki gang-gang sempit yang diapit oleh pertokoan-pertokoan besar dan gedung pencakar langit. Berbanding terbalik dengan gang itu yang terlihat kumuh dan kotor. Hinata menurut saja, mengekor pada Sasuke yang berjalan semakin cepat.

Karena melamun Hinata hampir saja kehilangan kendali hingga hampir menubruk punggung ringkih Sasuke yang sudah berhenti beberapa detik yang lalau tanpa ia tahu.

Hinata diam mengamati. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan papan nama yang tertera di bagian atas bangunan tua yang berada di hadapannya.

Masalalu benar-benar akan bangkit seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _08 October_

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Bibirnya tak bisa berhenti mengukir lengkungan dan pipinya terasa semakin memerah ketika melirik tangan kirinya yang di genggam oleh seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya, beriringan bersamanya. Juga jari mereka yang saling bertautan.

Mereka melangkah dengan senyum bahagia yang tidak lepas dari wajah manis Hinata.

Saat itu, mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari libur pada bulan Oktober. Sudah terhitung satu tahun mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan, ikatan sebagai sepasang kekasih telah mereka dapatkan, dengan itu pula mereka tidak mampu menghitung berapa banyak mereka telah menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama.

Seperti sekarang, mereka tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah taman. Hinata merasa sangat senang ketika di tangannya menggenggam sebuah bungkusan coklat yang Sasuke berikan tanpa mampu ia hitung itu sudah jumlah keberapa yang diterimanya.

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti ddi sebuah taman yang terlihat sepi. Taman yang menghadap sebuah kolam berbentuk bundar dengan sisi yang tidak merata.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan jemari mereka. Matanya beradu dengan atap dunia yang tidak menunjukkan cahaya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bertahan dengan tatapan kea rah depan, pada kawanan angsa yang tengah berenang tidak mau diam. Tatapan datar itu masih bertahan di sana. Pada cakrawala kelabu yang terlihat begitu sendu. Cuaca memang sering tidak bersahabat belakangan ini. Memang benar, bulan Oktober adalah tempat di mana musim hujan bersarang.

"Sudah satu tahun ya?"

Pemuda itu berujar dengan kelopak mata yang menjadi tirai pucat bagi sepasang mata kelam yang tak tampak. Hinata menatap lekat lawan bicaranya. Hembusan angin seolah mampu menggetarkan hatinya, membuat ia mendesah tidak nyaman.

"Sudah lama."

Hinata menatap kawanan angsa yang kini menepi ketika guratan kilat berwarna putih yang seakan membelah langit, membentuk goresan pada langit dengan awan gelapnya yang menggumpal menakutkan.

"Katakan, apa aku berubah?"

Sepasang batu kaca berwarna hitam memantukan _figure_ seorang gadis dengan tinggi badan lebih rendah darinya, tengah menatapnya dengan manic bening serupa mutiara yang begitu kontras dengan batu onyx legam miliknya. Sepasang telapak tangan pemuda itu mendarat di bahunya. Dingin bisa Hinata rasakan dari jari-jari yang menjalar pada kulitnya ketika ia merasakan remasan tak sabar.

"Tidak. Kau masih Sasuke yang sama. Selalu Sasuke yang sama."

Obsidian itu menatap lagi, semakin dalam pada mutiara yang memancarkan kelembutan. Ia berharap menemukan sedikit saja kebohongan yang tersimpan, namun tidak ada. Nada biocara dan tatapan gadis itu sarat akan kesungguhan.

Membuat Sasuke kembali menarik sepasang tangannya yang semula terulur, sebelum kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menghadap sebuah danau yang debit airnya mulai bertambah karena hujan yang mulai turun perlahan.

"Walaupun telah lama kita bersama,"

Lagi-lagi sepasang batu kaca itu bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya sejenak. Lalu kembali terlihat seiring dengan ucapannya dengan suara berat. "Bahkan sampai hari ini kau tidak mengetahui kesalahan yang aku buat."

Rasanya baru kemarin, mereka tersenyum sambil menyanyikan musim panas yang bersemangat dalam doremi. Tapi lihatlah kini, mereka bagaikan dua buah kutub asing yang saling menolak tatkala dua pasang mata beradu pandang dalam diam.

"Kita putus hari ini."

Derau suara hujan rintik yang jatuh ke bumi dengan kawanannya yang ramai. Desah nafasnya yang memburu juga pandangan matanya yang sedikit berkunang-kunang, mungkin karena hujan. Taman sepi berlatarkan suasana yang sunyi.

Dalam diam itu Hinata tak mampu melontarkan kata. Pikirannya terus menerka tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

Jika ini sebuah kebohongan Hinata akan katakan ini konyol.

Tapi jika ini adalah sebuah kebenaran. Ini adalah kebenaran yang menyakitkan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia Pikirkan.

 _Kau berpaling dariku._

Masing dengan ekspresi datar itu, Hinata bisa melihat ekspresi itu. Sebuah wajah rupawan dengan guratan ketenangan tanpa emosi sama sekali ketika ia memutuskan sebuah tali hubungan yang telah mereka jalin dengan sesusah payah namun berakhir dengan mudahnya.

Wajah itu mirip _psikopat_ yang memiliki wajah _innocent_ juga _pokerface_ yang Hinata ketika itu muak melihatnya.

 _Semudah itu?_

Pandangannya mulai buram. Hinata sungguh menyangkal bahwa itu adalah air mata. Ia beranggapan bahwa itu hanyalah air hujan yang jatuh tepat di pelupuk matanya yang lebar.

Punggung seorang itu di hadapan Hinata yang berusaha sangat ingin menyentuhnya.

Jari-jarinya yang kurus dan pucat juga bergetar karena kedinginan. Terulur hanya untuk menyentuh punggung pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

Namun, jarak itu ada. Tercipta dikala langkah lebarnya mengendalikan punggung yang kini perlahan menjauhinya.

Berjalan diam tanpa kata. Berlatarkan hujan yang semakin deras saja.

Hei semuanya hancur begitu saja. Tanpa ada pertengkaran dan teriakkan penuh emosi yang menguasai diri. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu sederhana. Hanya sebuah kata yang sarat akan makna. Yang Sasuke layangkan dengan Hinata yang tidak tahu alasannya apa.

Hatinya bergetar linu. Lidahnya kelu, tidak bisa melayangkan perkataan apapun.

Bagai teriakkan anak bisu yang terus saja meminta agar seseorang itu kembali menarik ucapannya. Memperbaiki semuanya.

Atau setidaknya beritahu alasannya apa.

 _Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, hei..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Beberapa menit lalu Hinata tersenyum manis pada seorang kakek tua yang dia ketahui seorang yang ahli dalam membuat coklat kesukaannya. Semuanya telah selesai, tugasnya hampir selesai. Tinggal pengeditan sedikit sebelum benar-benar akan diserahkan pada Kurenai- _sensei_.

Ia sedang duduk. Di sebuah bangku panjang yang hanya diisi oleh dua orang di taman kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari bangunan pembuatan coklat tersebut.

Sasuke yang meminta.

Memintanya untuk diam sejenak, Hinata menolak.

Namun ketika Sasuke katakan ada yang harus dibicarakan, Hinata tidak berontak.

"Aku lebih senang jika kita tetap berteman. Dulu itu yang kupikirkan."

Hinata diam. Memegang erat sebungkus coklat berukurang panjang yang diberikan kakek tua dengan sedikit paksaan karena Hinata yang pada awalnya tidak mau menerimanya.

"Hinata, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu saja ketika perkataan berat yang di sampaikan seolah dengan nada datar yang tanpa beban. Menyobek kertas alumunium yang membalut coklat yang kini menguarkan aroma manis yang tidak terlalu menusuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali bersama?"

Sejenak ia terlena oleh aroma coklat yang tak begitu kentara. Ia seakan bisa melihat suatu masa di mana semua kisah pernah di mulai. Lalu beranjak pada masa ia berdiri di persimpangan. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat dengan mempertahankan hubungannya yang terancam terputus saat itu, hingga di mana ia harus rela dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika pemuda yang sangat di cintainya menghancurkan cintanya.

Lelehan coklat itu mengenai tangan pucatnya. Membuatnya harus merelakan tumpukan kenangan yang kini terurai.

Ia melumatnya dengan gerakan pelan seolah menikmati bagaimana lembutnya coklat yang tak tergerus zaman. Terlena dengan lelehan coklat itu, yang terasa pahit di indra perasanya.

Hembusan semilir angin yang menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang beterbangan. Hinata memungutnya satu, dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari coklat yang terus saja meleleh mengenai tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat dalam sebelah tangannya.

Sasuke menatap kedepan. Wajah datar seperti biasanya.

Lalu Hinata membuka tangannya. Melihat serpihan bunga sakura yang kini mejadi beberapa bagian yang semula hanya satu saja.

Ketika angin menyapa, Hinata sengaja menerbangkan kepingan Sakura itu. Menengadah menatap serpihan bunga sakura yang terbang menjauhinya.

"Serpihan hatiku yang hilang tidak bisa disembuhkan."

* * *

 _Hari itu hari rabu. Hari dimana dengan tergesanya Hinata memasuki parkiran sekolah dengan sepedanya. Ia diburu waktu karena terlambat bangun dan berefek pada dirinya yang terancam terlambat memasuki kelas pada jam pertama._

 _Semua karena ia yang begitu kesulitan memejamkan matanya ketika malam kelam menjemputnya, menyuruhkan untuk segera menyelami alam mimpi yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik._

 _Susah payah ia berusaha menahan tangis ketika hatinya merasakan sakit tatkala mengingat kejadian di mana sang kekasih meninggalkannya dalam derai tirai hujan yang menusuk tubuhnya yang tanpa pertahanan._

 _Ketika Hinata memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran yang sangat jauh dari kelasnya, ia mampu mendengar sebuah tawa riang khas anak remaja, Hinata mengabaikannya._

 _Namun ketika suara_ baritone _itu mengalun lembut dengan nada datarnya, juga pandangan kelam itu yang sempat bertemu dengan mutiaranya. Membuat ia tidak mampu lagi untuk mengabaikan begitu saja, seperti semula._

 _Ia. Kekasihnya. Benar-benar telah berpaling darinya._

* * *

Hinata berdiri.

Terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sasuke, pertanyaan yang menggelitik hatinya yang dipenuhi luka.

Uchiha memang selalu seenaknya.

Memunggungi Sasuke, Hinata berjalan meninggalkannya. Berjalan dengan tergesa sebelum airmatanya merebak.

Bohong bila ia mengatakan kebahagiaan tiada guna. Berpura kuat dihadapan pria yang membuatnya lemah. Berjalan tergesa melewati himpitan gang sempit dengan semesta biru dan angin musim semi yang bertiup lembut.

Rasa itu menghimpit dalam hati. Dalam ruangan kecil ini semua luka bermuara. Setiap detail kesedihan yang dipendamnya terkumpul, dalam dada bekas luka kembali terbuka. Tak ada waktu untuk bernostalgia, namun hati yang luka tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Rentetan kejadian di mana Sasuke dengan mudahnya mencampakkannya yang dirasa tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya.

Hinata berhenti melangkah didepan sebuah pohon sakura tua yang menjulang tinggi. Matanya yang terasa panas ia paksakan untuk menengadah. Melihat penuh minat pada bunga-bunga sakura yang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin. Terbang seolah berkeliling di sekitar tubuhnya yang seolah bergetar. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata. Semua dirasa seperti salju di musim dingin. Kelopak sakura.

"Meski bunga sakura, berayun tertiup angin."

Ia menengadahkan tangannya. Berharap beberapa kelopak sakura mampu jatuh pada tangan pucatnya yang terasa dingin. Lalu menggenggamnya.

Sebelum ia mampu mengukir senyuman tanpa beban. "Pada akhirnya menjadi bunga juga 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N** : Tulisan yang saya buat sekitar tahun 2014 lalu.

.

.

 _Nunnallyy, 24 Agustus 2016_


End file.
